


Over Your Shoulder

by Hantumbler



Category: Original Work
Genre: First story, Gen, Supernatural Elements, high school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hantumbler/pseuds/Hantumbler
Summary: Who knew a single event could change your entire life in the blink of an eye. Matthew Hill sure didn't. Out of all the things that could have happened after getting hit by a car, he sure wasn't expecting to gain a companion of the supernatural variety.





	1. Chapter 1

In this world, not everything is always as it seems. On the surface, everything seems normal; a quaint little town by the river where nothing out of the ordinary ever happens. Look a little deeper though, and there’s extraordinary things to be found. In the town of Birn, anything is possible.

 

Introducing Blank. Blank is a shadow. A shadow unlike the kind that simply follows you quietly on the ground only to disappear with the setting sun. Technically speaking, they will follow you everywhere, but they is very much alive. You just have to ignore the fact that no one except for Matthew Hill can actually see them.

 

It all started when Matthew was 14. A freshman in high school, he couldn’t imagine how his life could get any worse than it already was. The problem with quaint little towns is that they are so dreadfully boring. As a young teenager, there was nothing exciting to do if you were opposed to getting into trouble. There was no indication of what was about to happen to Matt. Soon, his boring small town life would be blown apart.

 

One day, on his way home from school, Matt's life would be forever changed.

 

The day started out as any other. Matt woke up at 7:30 am sharp to his mothers call to get out of bed. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, hugged his mom and promptly left for school. A short walk from his home to Confer High, he made it with ten minutes to spare before first bell. The day passed by quickly and before Matt knew it, the final bell was ringing and he was making his way back home.

 

His route home takes Matt across one single intersection. It's a fairly busy four way stop, but on the whole, has never given any pedestrians problems while crossing. That's why when Matt crossed the road, he was taken completely off guard when a car plowed into his side.

 

As his world faded to black, Matt saw out of the corner of his eye, a blurry figure hovering over him.

 

…...

 

Waking up was one of the most painful experiences of his life. His eyes felt cemented closed. After finally being able to pry them open, Matt immediately slammed them shut again. The bright lights glaring above him pierced into his skull like sharp knives.

 

He woke up more confused than he'd ever been in his life. He had no idea what had happened. He couldn't remember what he was even doing before waking up in an hospital room with a stranger. _Wait a second._

 

"Who are you?" 

 

Adding to his confusion, he saw someone standing in the corner of his room. A stranger, whom he couldn't quite make out what they looked like.

 

The figure looked up at Matt, but offered no answer. If he was completely coherent, Matt would have probably noticed that the figure had no distinct shape, nor did it have a face.

 

Before Matt could contemplate this much further, a friendly looking nurse walked into the room. 

 

"Hey Matthew, it's good to see you're awake, how are you feeling?"

 

"My head hurts a little, but what happened? Why am I here?" At this point, all Matt wanted were some answers. "Where is my mom?"

 

"Calm down Matthew, everything is alright. You were in a minor car accident, but everything’s alright now. You have a, thankfully, minor concussion, but other than that you are completely healthy." The nurse moved closer to the bed to check the machines next to his bed. 

 

"We called your mother at work and she should be here anytime now."

 

Relief flowed through Matt's body at these words. With most of his questions answered, he could finally relax. 

 

"One more question." There was still something bugging Matt. 

 

"Yes what is it Matthew?"

 

"Who is that?" Matt asked, pointing to the corner of his room.

 

"Who is who Matthew? There's no one else here except for me and you."

 

With these words panic shot through Matt again. _What? What does she mean it’s only us here! There’s obviously another person in this room. They’re standing in the corner. How can she not see them?_

 

"What do you mean? There's someone standing right over there!"

 

"Matthew you just woke up, and have suffered a trauma no less. I'm sure you're just confused. It's completely normal for someone in your situation." The nurse tried reassuring the young boy.

 

Just as Matt was about to protest, Ava, his mother, came sprinting into the room.

 

"Oh my god, Matthew honey are you alright?" The panic in her voice reflected what Matt was feeling inside. 

 

"Ya mom, the nurse said it was just a mild concussion. I'll be fine." Matt found himself in the position to reassure now.

 

"Oh thank god. I nearly had a heart attack when I got the call from the hospital. After your father, I can't loose you to dear." Feeling guilty, Matt didn't know how to respond to his mothers words.

 

"When can I go home?" At this point, that's all Matt wanted.

 

The nurse, standing forgotten off to the side of the room answered, "we're going to keep you over night, just to make sure that no adverse symptoms come up. If nothing goes wrong, you'll be released first thing in the morning."

 

Ava visibly relaxed at the nurses words. 

 

"That's perfect. Can I stay here with my son tonight?" The nurse thought for a minute before responding. 

 

"Usually visiting hours end at seven, but considering the circumstances, you can stay. I'll have a cot brought in for you."

 

With that said, the nurse exited the room. Ava settled into a chair beside Matt's bed, taking his hand in hers. "You scared me so bad today Matthew."

 

"I know mom. I'm so sorry."

 

…...

 

The next morning came, and with it, Matt's release from the hospital. Filled with joy at being able to go home, he didn't notice the figure from before in the rear-view mirror.

 

"You can take tomorrow off of school honey." Ava told her son upon arriving home. 

 

“Thanks mom, you're the best." Matt felt like doing nothing aside from going to his room and staying there for the next little while.

 

It wasn't until Matt got to his room that he noticed it. A figure standing in the corner of his room. The same shadow from the hospital, the one the nurse couldn't see. It was this thought that kept him from screaming out, just barely.

 

He tried asking again, "who are you," not expecting an answer just like last time. He was shocked when he got an actual response.

 

"I am your shadow."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I am your shadow."

  


The words almost seemed to echo around Matt's room. 

  


"My shadow? What do you mean by that? A shadow isn't alive, and you obviously are, since you're standing there talking to me." For the second time in as many days, Matt was completely confused.

  


"I am not lying Matthew, I am your shadow. Once I was nothing more than an inanimate shape on the floor, but for some reason, I found myself with awareness yesterday afternoon." This answered nothing in Matt's befuddled mind. 

  


_Really, what else could happen this week? First I get hit by a car, now this?_

  


"How is that possible?" He needed answers now.

  


"I assume that the cause was the accident you were involved in yesterday." A plausible explanation, maybe. But still something like this is impossible. 

  


_Shadows don't just come to life! People get hit by cars everyday and their shadows don't suddenly start talking to them. Right? I’ve got to just be imagining this. I mean, the nurse couldn’t see him, this is all just in my head. It’s all the concussions fault. When I’m better this will all go away…. probably._

  


"That still doesn't explain anything. Why couldn't the nurse see you at the hospital, why couldn't my mom see you, why am I the only one who can?"

  


"You can see me because you created me Matthew. As for why only you, I would think it's because technically I'm still a shadow." The shadow moved from the corner to start pacing the room. 

  


"Do you know if this is permanent?" Matt asked it.

  


"That I can't be sure of. For now, we'll just have to wait and see what happens next."

  


Matt had one last question he needed answered before he could finally relax. 

  


"What do I call you? Calling you "The Shadow" is probably going to get old pretty fast."

  


"Just call me Blank."

  


…...

  


3 Years Later

  


"Matt come on get up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Matt jerked awake at the sound of his moms voice, groaning as he sat up. 

  


"Alright mom I'm coming!" He shouted back at her.

  


From across the room he heard a thunk as something fell off his chair. 

  


"Is it morning all ready?" Blank sounded in no way happy at being woken up. It had been three years since Matt had woken up in the hospital to meet his shadow and many things had changed since then.

  


For starters, Blank was no longer just a vague dark blur. He had gained a definite form. He looked like he could have been Matt's twin, except for the fact that his body held no colour. It was as if he’d had his picture taken by an old black and white camera. 

  


Not only that but his personality had evolved the longer he spent with Matt. That was something Matt could have lived without since he liked to behave like a hyper kid. Most of the time it was just downright annoying. Worst yet was that Matt had to learn to ignore it silently lest people think he was insane. Blank still wasn't visible to other people.

  


Matt scrambled out of bed to get ready for school. It was his last year before moving on to university and he really didn't want to be late on the first day. Pulling on his uniform he rushed downstairs and out the front door, yelling a quick "good morning!" over his shoulder to his mom. For obvious reasons, Matt no longer walked to school and made it just in time to catch his bus.

  


Finding a seat was never difficult, he'd kind of gotten a bad rep ever since the accident. Since Blank appeared, people seemed to be naturally off put by Matt's presence. He figured it was because on some subconscious level, others were aware of the presence of his shadow. It made them wary of what they couldn't see. This lead to him always having a seat to himself on the bus. Which was somewhat good, otherwise Blank would've started to complain about not getting a place for himself.

  


Every year on the first day, the school held an assembly for the start of term, to welcome the newcomers and wish good luck to the seniors. On occasion, they would even announce the arrival of a transfer student. It seemed today was one of those occasions.

  


The principle, Ms. Davies walked on stage to give her start of year speech to the student body and staff. 

  


"Welcome to those joining us this year, and welcome back to those of us returning to the school. Before we begin, I would like to announce that this year we will be receiving a transfer student coming into the 12th grade." A young man walked onto stage as she said these words.

  


"His name is Victor Yale. He'll be joining us here at Confer for his final year of high school. Please treat him well." Victor walked off stage after his introduction and went to sit by the biology teacher Ms. Brooks.

  


The assembly continued for most of what would have been first period. Sports teams and clubs were announced as well as all special activities that were taking place throughout the year. When it was finally over, Ms Brooks motioned for me to join her and as I walked over, I noticed Victor was still with her.

  


"Matthew I hope your summer was well. As you know, this is Victor. I would like you to stick by him for the first couple days of school. Show him around the building and where his classes are. It shouldn't be to difficult, I checked ahead of time and it looks like you both have the same schedules." 

  


_I thought it would be something like this. They always ask me to help the new students._

  


Matthew did pretty well for himself at school, which had given him a good reputation with the teachers. This came with the unfortunate side effect of being entrusted with side tasks.

  


"Sure, no problem Ms. Brooks. You can count on me." Matt replied while turning to face Victor.

  


"Hi. If you didn't catch it before my name's Matthew, but you can just call me Matt. I hope we can get along well because it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year."

  


"Nice to meet you Matt, and I'm sure we will. I think we're going to be great friends." Victor shook Matt's hand enthusiastically, a giant grin splitting his face.

  


"We should get going now or we'll be late for second period. Let's see," Matt paused, taking a second to look at his time table. "Looks like we have chemistry second period with Mr. Demetry. The wet labs are on the other side of the school so we should hurry." Matt turned and started to speed walk out of the gym.

  


"Sounds like a plan." Victor said turning to follow him, not letting the wide, toothy smile drop from his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first go at writing anything really. I've found it to be a good distraction. I'd really love to hear some feedback! I've got the second chapter ready it just needs editing.


End file.
